1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to exercise devices and to elliptical exercise devices specifically.
2. Background of the Invention
The footbed of an elliptical exercise machine is the assembly on which the user""s foot rests which moves in an elliptical orbit throughout the full motion of the device. The user""s foot/ankle follows the footbed throughout this range of motion. The elliptical range of motion is derived conventionally from securing the footbed to a set of rails which roll back along a frame on one end and are connected to a bicycle crank on the other which rotates in a circular geometry. With the footbed secured to the rail along its length, an elliptical range of motion is derived from the fact that one end of the rail is rotating in a circular geometry (moving vertically as well as horizontally) and the other is rolling horizontally. As a result, the pitch or angle of the footbed will dictate the pitch/angle of the user""s foot/ankle throughout the entire range of motion. In other words, a footbed which is level will remain level throughout this motion while a footbed that is fixed at an angle will remain at that angle throughout the entire elliptical path of rotation.
The theory behind an elliptical exercise machine is to derive a range of motion which simulates the natural stride of human biokinetic motion while causing minimal impact to the user. Impact/shock is a result of repetitive striking of the ground by the exerciser""s foot coupled with the force derived from the exerciser""s body weight. Repetitive impact commonly causes injury, wear, or at least fatigue to the feet, ankles, and legs. With an elliptical exercise machine, since the footbed is fixed to the rail, the foot of the user (an thereby the weight) is constantly supported by the rail. Therefore, the belief is that there is little or no repetitive shock/impact to the user.
One problem that exists with conventional footbed systems in elliptical exercise machines is that since the footbed is fixed to the rail, it will remain in that fixed position throughout the path of rotation of the rail. A footbed which is level will remain level through this motion, while a footbed that is set at an angle will remain at that angle throughout the entire elliptical path of rotation. Since the footbed is fixed, it does not effectively simulate the natural flexation of the foot/ankle during the exerciser""s normal stride. The result is that this unnatural stride may cause the user to terminate the use of the machine prior to achieving a maximum workout or avoid the machine altogether. A need, therefore, exists for a device which allows the foot/ankle of the user to change position during the path of rotation in a manner which approximates a natural stride of the user.
The present invention includes a footbed for an elliptical exercise machine designed to pivot during the elliptical range of rotation thereby allowing the user""s foot to dictate the angle of the footbed throughout that entire path of rotation. Simulation of the natural stride of the user is thus obtained thereby creating a more comfortable piece of exercise equipment for the user and allowing the user to obtain a maximum exercise benefit from its use. The footbed assembly includes, generally, a platform, two posts, footpad, saddle, and pads. The platform or plate mount is mounted to the elongated rails of the elliptical machine with the posts extending vertically therefrom. In the preferred embodiment, the footpad includes wings extending from on each side. The wings are bent upwardly such that they extend above the surface of the footpad. The upward point of the wings are pivotally secured to the posts such that the pivot point is a distance above the plane of the footpad.
The saddle is secured, preferably welded to the underside of the footpad and is of an elongated xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shape. In the preferred embodiment, two pads are secured to the inside of the xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d such that they surround (or sandwich) a shaft extending between the posts beneath the plane of the footpad. The pads thereby provide resistance and spring to the footpad and act to bias the footpad to a home or relaxed position. The pads in this way provide the user a feel of greater control of the footpad during operation. Since the wings of the footpad are secured to the posts at a pivot point above the plane of the footpad, the footpad is free to pivot subject to the restriction of the pads.
An object of invention is therefore to create a footpad for an elliptical exercise machine which is free to pivot and thereby follow the natural foot/ankle position of the user which simulates the user""s natural stride. Other objects will become apparent from the drawings and the detailed description.